Liesel
by Aussie73
Summary: Lives are changed forever when a young woman named Liesel enters their lives. Teal'c and Other. Jack and Sam. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_This was the very first story I ever wrote that had some Sam/Jack romance in it (although it isn't the main focus). I would like to think I've improved a lot since I wrote this, so please … no flames. I just thought you might like to read it. It was also written WAY before the end of S8, when there were only vague rumors and has been rendered hopelessly non-canonical by subsequent episodes._

_

* * *

_

**Stargate Command:**

"General?"

"Carter?" Brigadier General Jack O'Neill bobbed his eyebrows at his 2IC.

"It's a standard meet and greet, sir," Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter told him. "I can handle this."

"Hell, I know that, Carter," O'Neill replied. "I'm goin' nuts in that office – I need to get off-world again."

Sam suddenly smiled. "Fair enough," she said. "But this is still my mission, I trust?"

"You're the boss, Carter," he said cheekily.

Sam rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day …

* * *

**P3X 449:**

"This is more like it!"

Sam chuckled. The General wore a grin a mile wide – a grin she hadn't really seen since his promotion. "Yes, sir," she said, drawing to a halt as someone stepped out from behind a rocky outcropping. "Contact."

"I thought that the MALP showed no signs of life, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"Worthless," the General muttered, glaring at the MALP then looking at the newcomer. "So, what now?" he added, as the newcomer returned his stare.

Daniel stepped forward slightly. "My name's Daniel," he said gently. "This is Jack, that's Sam and that's Teal'c."

The young woman came up to the team, her brow furrowed. "Nenli," she said.

"Is that your name?" Daniel persisted.

"Sempara, tontil." She frowned and shook her head. "Heisse Liesel," she said instead.

"That's German," O'Neill said. He chuckled at Daniel's look of surprise. "I was Special Ops, Daniel; I speak Spanish, German, Arabic and Russian."

Daniel glanced over at Sam, who shrugged. The man was like an onion – one layer after another. Of course, that was part of her fascination with him. Her hand went up to where her ring rested on the chain of her dogtags. She loved Pete; she was going to marry him. But there would always be … feelings for the General. She sighed heavily – when had things gotten so complicated?

The General, oblivious to her internal meandering, went over to the woman. "Ich heisse Jack; sprechen sie Englisch?" he said.

"Sempara, tontil." Liesel held up a small vial. "Gemacht … verstehen."

O'Neill took a step back. "Not a chance in hell," he said. "You want us to understand each other, you take that stuff."

Liesel frowned; she evidently understood his actions, if not his words. "Gott in Himmel!" She opened the vial and downed its contents. "Ach, scheisse!" she said, pulling a face. Then she began shaking and crumpled.

* * *

Teal'c reacted quickly and caught at her slim form before it hit the unforgiving ground. "Are you all right?" he said, forgetting that she couldn't understand him.

She blinked up at him then stretched her hand up to trace the gold tattoo on his forehead. "Sehr gut, danke," she said with a smile. She breathed in deeply and leaned against Teal'c. "Welcome," she added.

"Whatever's in that vial must re-write neural pathways, sir," Colonel Carter commented excitedly to O'Neill. "We might have actually found a universal translator …"

"A-ah!" O'Neill pushed his hand through his hair. "English, Carter!" He turned back to Liesel, who was still resting against Teal'c. "You can speak our language now?" he asked.

"Will … learn it," she replied hesitantly. "The more you speak, the more … I will learn. You are … Tauri? Of the first world?"

"We are," Daniel said. "But Teal'c's a Jaffa."

"I noticed," Liesel said, touching his tattoo once more. "You no longer serve a false god."

"Indeed not," Teal'c said, wondering why she was not afraid of him. He had learned that many small women were intimidated by his height and build, with the exception of Doctor Fraiser and Ishta. But Ishta was also Jaffa. His lips tightened. They had ended their relationship shortly after Rya'c's marriage on bad terms.

And Doctor Fraiser had died nearly a year ago at the hands of a Jaffa. Despite her petite stature and her calling, she had been a true warrior for the Tauri, and they had all grieved for her passing. "I have killed many false gods since joining the cause of the Tauri," he said now, reflecting on the small doctor who had become his friend.

Liesel smiled at that. "Then you are all welcome here," she said. She stood up, putting her hand on Teal'c's upper arm, then stretched up and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. "Live and die with honor, Teal'c of the Jaffa."

* * *

Liesel smiled slightly as she watched the three Tauri and the Jaffa set up camp for the night. In all her thirty turns, she had never met such a beautiful male as Teal'c. His skin was richly dark, he had short crisp black hair, melting eyes and a powerful build that would be envied by the gods themselves.

An uncomfortable tightness spread over her stomach and she frowned. She was entering the anla'vir – the time when a woman would choose her life-mate. Intellectually, she knew that this was part of the reason why she felt so drawn to the Jaffa, but she also enjoyed his company. He was quiet and thoughtful, speaking rarely. Yet when he spoke, his words had a deep impact.

He walked over to her, the strong muscles of his abdomen outlined by the black vest he sported. "Are you well, Liesel?" he asked. "You appear worried."

She smiled at him. "I am well," she said. As the hours had passed, the tontil had helped her learn their tongue. "I was just … watching you with your friends. You're very close, aren't you?"

"Indeed," he said, returning the smile. "We have gone through much together in the last eight years – they are not blood, but they are my kin."

She chuckled as O'Neill stomped out of his tent, running a hand through his gray hair. "Coffee. Give me coffee," he muttered, heading over to the fire. Colonel Carter handed him a cup and he grinned at her. "Thanks, Carter," he said.

"Is he always like that?" she asked, wondering if there was something between the two soldiers. They appeared very close and there was certainly sexual tension – it was almost palpable.

"Frequently," Teal'c said. "But he's a fine warrior and my friend."

"Ah." Liesel sat down next to Teal'c and crossed her legs. "I wanted to be a warrior also, but I am not tall enough to join the military."

"Being a warrior is a state of mind," Teal'c said. "A warrior is not measured by his size, but by his heart and his mind."

Liesel stared at the play of muscles on his arms as he drank some coffee. The Jaffa was so big, he could hurt her easily, yet she wasn't afraid of him in the least. Something in his mien told her that he was a gentle soul. "Thank you," she said. "Now if only the military thought the same way you do."

* * *

Teal'c stirred from his sleep – the sleep that he needed now that he could no longer kelno'reem – as he heard distressed muttering from the tent next to his. Liesel.

He got up and stalked over to the tent. "Liesel," he said softly, putting his head in.

The young woman curled up in a ball, hugging her stomach. "It hurts," she said, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Anla'vir."

He didn't know what that meant, but he also couldn't let her suffer without offering a measure of comfort. "Can I get you a pain-killer?" he asked gently, sitting down next to her.

"No!" she gasped. "Must deal with the pain. Can't mask it with drugs." She stretched her hand out and took his larger one, resting it on her taut stomach. "Hold me," she pleaded.

"Of course," he said. He wrapped both arms around her small frame, rubbing gently at the distressed stomach muscles. She sighed and leaned back against him, her head fitting against the crook of his neck and shoulder. Colonel Carter had once told him that he was very good at hugging. He'd thought at the time that she was still recovering from O'Neill's month-long disappearance with Colonel Maybourne, so had not paid much attention.

"You're very good at this," she said, linking her fingers with his. "Your wife is a lucky woman."

He sighed gently. "My wife died nearly three years ago," he said. "Her prim'ta matured and she refused to accept a new one. She was always stubborn."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Teal'c." Liesel turned in his arms and rested her hand on his cheek. "I couldn't begin to understand what you must have gone through."

No. Although he and Drey'auc had no longer been in love, especially after her remarriage to his best friend, they had still cared deeply for each other – enough that he had performed the funeral rites.

"You couldn't have known," Teal'c said, turning his head and kissing her palm. He had no idea why, but he was intensely drawn to this strong passionate little woman. "How is the pain?"

* * *

"Better," she said. "Thank you." She put her hand to the nape of his neck and drew him down to her. At the first touch of his full lips to hers, she nearly purred. He tasted warm and sweet, like a rich candy; she ran her tongue along his lips, wanting to taste him fully.

He opened his lips and their tongues entwined, tasting each other. He was like a fine wine; full and mature. And he was so gentle, his hands sliding into her hair to bring her closer to him.

She slid her hands under his vest, wanting to touch that strong chest. She broke from his kiss and nuzzled at the hollow of his throat. He groaned something in what she presumed was Jaffa – it sounded like "Chal'nocn". That groan was her undoing. She tugged his vest over his head and began kissing her way down to the hard planes of his abdomen.

He grasped her hands quickly and moved her away from him. "Liesel," he said. "We've only known each other a day – is this what you really want?"

He truly was a man of honor. "I'm sure," Liesel said. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. She removed her clothing and his, then pressed up against him. "Teal'c; make love to me," she said.

* * *

Teal'c breathed in deeply, feeling his heart settle back down. Liesel lay with her head on his chest, and he could feel tears drip from her eyes onto his chest. She'd been untouched, and she was so much smaller than he – he must have hurt her. "Liesel," he said, touching her hair gently. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

She sniffed then looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "You didn't," she said. "No more than anyone else would have for my first time." She pressed up against him and gave him a deep kiss. "You were so gentle … and giving. I'd never have imagined I could feel so much." She put her hand to his heart. "These are happy tears, Teal'c."

"I'm glad," he said, relieved that he hadn't hurt her, but puzzled as to why she had not mated sooner. Although small, she was strong, beautiful and passionate. "The males of this world are fools," he said.

She smiled up at him then dropped her head to his chest. "I won't argue with that, but why do you think so?"

"They let a woman like you live for thirty years without marrying you and making you theirs," he said. "Fools."

She gave an inelegant snort of laughter. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Teal'c of Chulak," she said, her hands resuming their exploration of his body. Her eyes widened as she felt his body's response. "Again?"

"We don't have to," he said. "Your body is not used to this – I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said, wriggling quickly on top of him. "I'm ready for you."

He chuckled slightly at the challenge in her tone then kissed her deeply. Passion soon replaced the amusement …

* * *

The next three days passed in a similar fashion. While O'Neill, Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson met with other members of Liesel's community, Teal'c was conducting more intimate relations with Liesel. Despite her inexperience, she'd rapidly learned what pleased him the most, and he found that he was beginning to fall in love with her.

He was mildly worried about this. He'd never given his heart easily and had only loved two women in his life – Shau'nac and Drey'auc. Shau'nac had died at the hands of Tanith and Drey'auc had refused a prim'ta, hastening her death. And now there was this young woman. She was full of life and laughter, with a strength of will to match his own.

He stroked her soft pale hair as her head rested on his chest. At first glance, she seemed like a fragile child, but she was truly indomitable. The men of this world truly were fools.

She shifted and squinted up at him. "Wass?" she croaked in her own tongue. "What's the matter?"

"I am not very good at talking of my feelings, Liesel," he said, "but I have grown close to you over these days together."

She chuckled, running her hands up his arms to cup his face. "Couldn't get much closer, in fact," she said cheekily.

He had to smile at that. "Indeed, but you know what I mean. I must return to Earth soon. However, I would like to continue seeing you."

"I'd like to promise myself to you, Teal'c," she said, dropping a kiss onto his lips. "But I understand that you have a job to do. I'm a young woman – I won't wait forever for a man."

"I understand," he said stoically, knowing that it was far too soon to expect a commitment. And he was still determined to free the Jaffa from the false gods. "But I'll come here when I can."

"You, sir, have a deal," she said. "Now, I think General O'Neill's looking for you." Her green eyes twinkled at him. "I can hear his dulcet tones."

Teal'c chuckled. It had always amazed him that O'Neill could be so loud one minute, and then a master of stealth the next. But that was why the Tauri were so interesting to him. "I should go," he said. "Besides, you need rest."

* * *

Liesel stretched up to wrap her arms around Teal'c's neck. "Come back soon," she said, then pressed up against him for a deep kiss.

His large arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her off her feet and up against him. "I will," he said.

She was dimly aware of Jack O'Neill's embarrassed cough and Daniel's amusement, but she didn't care. All she could concentrate on was the big man who had stolen her heart. Not that she would tell him. He had an important cause to fight, and she refused to get in the way of that.

He set her on her feet and she wobbled slightly. "Gott in Himmel!" she muttered, then went over to her new friends. "I hope to see you all again soon," she said. "And that includes you, General. A man like you does not belong behind a desk." He was lean and hardened, despite months off active duty, and behind his wisecracks, she sensed the sharp military mind and dangerous air.

He shook her hand. "Take care of yourself, Liesel," he said in her own tongue – he was much more intelligent than he acted, and had picked up her language very well over the course of their visit. Of course, it helped that he spoke the mother tongue. His speech was old-fashioned, but perfectly intelligible. "And any woman who can make the big guy smile like that is okay by me," he added. "He's a good guy – he deserves happiness."

She noticed his eyes stray to Colonel Carter, who was entering symbols into the dial home device. "You do too, General," she said. "Whatever is preventing you from seeking out that happiness, you should find a way around it."

Leaving him with that little bit of wisdom, she went over to Daniel, who was chatting amiably with Nerron, one of the local historians. "It was good to meet you, Daniel Jackson," she said in English now.

Daniel smiled at her. "And you," he said. He looked up as the Stargate activated with its customary whoosh. "Looks like that's my cue." He shook her hand then turned to the historian. "Next visit, I'll bring some of my books about modern-day Germany," he said.

Nerron smiled at him. "Thank you, Doctor Jackson," she said. "It was very good to meet you."

Daniel headed up the steps to the event horizon then stepped through with a wave of his hand. General O'Neill went next then Colonel Carter and Teal'c stepped through. He was gone. Would she ever see him again? Something told her no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arlington National Cemetery:**

General Jack O'Neill pushed his sunglasses up his nose and looked quickly over at Carter. She stood straight and tall in her Class A's as the Marine passed her the folded flag; the perfect soldier.

He knew her better, though. In the space of a week, she'd lost her father and split up with her fiancé. He could see the tension in her face and the unshed tears in her blue eyes. But he was the one man who couldn't give her the comfort she needed.

Over the last three months, he'd thought a lot about Liesel's parting words to him: "Whatever is preventing you from seeking out that happiness, you should find a way around it."

Well, Pete was out of the picture now, but they were still tied by the regs. And he didn't even know if she felt the same way about him. Yeah; there was definitely chemistry between them – always had been – but she'd seemed very happy with Pete. And now was so not the time; she'd just lost her father, for crying out loud!

And he was grieving for Jacob too – with Selmak, he should have outlived all of them. Thanks to them, the Goa'uld threat had effectively been neutralized, but Jack was going to miss the man who'd become a friend, despite the snake in his head. Damn. His fists clenched as a tear rolled silently down Carter's cheek.

Daniel put a gentle arm around her shoulders, trying desperately to hide his unease around her. After all, a replicator version of her had killed him viciously less than a month ago. It had only been thanks to Oma Desala that he'd come back to life and God knows what her motives were. He claimed he was fine, but Jack knew Daniel better than that.

_We need a vacation_, he thought. He thought of Liesel's world; lush, quiet and relaxing. The perfect place for a couple weeks away. It was time to put in a call to Hammond; see if he could persuade his former CO to come take over the SGC for a bit.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

"The Stargate's activated," Nerron said, heading over to Liesel. "I'm looking forward to seeing Daniel again."

Liesel smiled at her friend, who'd admitted that she found the blue-eyed Tauri very handsome. He was good looking, but her own heart belonged to a certain gorgeous Jaffa. She was looking forward to seeing the Earth people again, even though their reason for coming was sad. Liesel had lost her own father less than a year ago; she knew exactly what Colonel Carter was going through right now.

The wormhole whooshed out and four people stepped through; General O'Neill and Colonel Carter first, then Daniel and Teal'c. She took in a breath; a little part of her had forgotten just how beautiful the man was. His hair had grown a little but he had not changed.

She went over to them. "Welcome back," she said, then put a gentle hand to Colonel Carter's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your father," she added.

"Thank you," the Colonel replied. Her blue eyes were strained, and her face showed the effects of several sleepless nights.

Despite her height and strength, she appeared very fragile to Liesel. General O'Neill stood near her, seeming to comfort her just by his presence, his brown eyes warm and affectionate. "General; I'm glad you could join us. Did you manage to find someone to take your place at the SGC?"

"Yep," he said, giving her a smirk. "General Hammond's probably facing my overflowing in-tray right now, cursing a blue streak."

The Colonel gave a chuckle at that and O'Neill looked pleased at her laughter. "He'll get his revenge, sir," she said. "Probably ground you till retirement."

"It's worth it," O'Neill said. He winked at Liesel. "Go say hi to the big guy," he advised. "You know he isn't gonna make the first move."

Knowing that he was right, Liesel smiled and went over to the Jaffa. "Welcome back," she said. "Congratulations on your victory against the Goa'uld."

"Thank you," he replied steadily. "But the cost was almost too high – Jacob Carter was a good man and a fine ally. He is much missed." He took her shoulders and looked at her searchingly. "You look tired," he added. "Have you been resting?"

"I have," Liesel said, touched by his concern. Yes, she was tired lately, but it was very hot at the moment – she wasn't sleeping well. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, you idiot," she said against his lips.

One thing about Jaffa, she mused happily – they knew how to take orders. He dipped his head and covered her mouth in a hard passionate kiss, his hands sliding around her to cup her rear tenderly.

* * *

Teal'c put his arms around Liesel's waist as she sat in front of him, staring into the fire. She sighed and leaned into him. "This is nice," she said. Daniel and Nerron were discussing ancient Teutonic history – this seemed to be their idea of courtship – whilst Colonel Carter and General O'Neill sat next to each other. They weren't talking, weren't touching; but they seemed closer than they had during their last visit.

As for she and Teal'c … they'd celebrated their reunion in the expected fashion and she was now exhausted – but in a good way. The energy that had been part of the anla'vir had not been present, but she'd found that her passion for the man had not abated.

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his broad chest, relishing the feel of his large hands on her stomach. He began a soothing circular motion, similar to the motion he'd used to relieve her symptoms when she'd gone through the anla'vir. "I'm glad you're here," she muttered sleepily. "Even galactic heroes need time off."

"Indeed," he said. Even without looking at him, she knew that he was smiling. "Your world is beautiful and peaceful; we will heal here."

She nodded her head. From the little General O'Neill had said in his communication, they'd been through a bad time in the last few weeks. Daniel had gone missing then Jacob Carter had died. "You're worried about Colonel Carter, aren't you?" she guessed.

"I am," he replied softly. "It has been nearly three weeks since Jacob Carter died, yet she has not expressed her grief. She's a strong warrior, but she can't go on like this much longer." He breathed in deeply against her back then let out the breath. "We have all offered to talk to her, but she's refused. The person who could have helped her best died last year; now Colonel Carter believes that she's alone."

"I lost my father last year, Teal'c," Liesel said, putting her hand on his. "I know what she's going through. She'll talk when she's ready; until then, just be there for her. She knows you care for her; that will help."

* * *

Sam stared broodingly into the flames. It had been three weeks since her father and Selmak had died. She knew that she needed to grieve, yet her grief was a hard ball in her throat that refused to be expressed. Her friends were deeply worried about her; even Pete had offered his support, despite her ending their engagement.

She smiled faintly. He really was a good man, but she couldn't love him the way he deserved – whole-heartedly. A little piece of her heart would always belong to the man sitting quietly next to her, long legs stretched out and eyes closed. One would get you ten he wasn't actually asleep, though. He rarely relaxed when they were off world, even on a planet as peaceful as this one.

She knew it! His deep brown eyes opened and he squinted at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, grateful for his presence. Although she relished the challenge of leading SG-1, she'd missed him by her side during their missions. "Nice night," she offered lamely.

"Yeah," he said. "Makes me wish I'd brought my telescope."

This cynical, hardened soldier was a star lover, spending much of his free time up on his deck with the $3,000 telescope he'd treated himself to one year. More layers than an onion. She smirked. "I can just picture General Hammond's face at the sight of you lugging a one hundred pound telescope through the 'gate room," she said.

He returned the smirk. "It would've been worth it just for that," he teased. "So, how ya doing, Carter?"

"I'm okay, sir," she said, surprised that he'd waited this long to ask. She'd felt his eyes on her throughout the day until she'd wondered whether she had schmutz on her face.

"Ya know; I can always telling when you're lying, Carter," he said. "You don't always have to be the perfect soldier. No matter what; I'll always be here for you."

Her eyes blurred as he unwittingly echoed what her hallucination of him had said on the Prometheus. "I … I know, sir," she said. "Thank you."

"A-ah, Carter! We're on vacation," he said. He put a hand to her shoulder. "The name's Jack."

She rarely called him Jack – even in her thoughts. It was far safer to refer to him as 'sir' or by his rank. The last time she'd called him Jack was when he was close to death after downloading the Ancients' knowledge a second time. She'd pleaded with him not to give up – on life, or on them? – before they'd put him into stasis. "Jack … please," she'd whispered painfully.

"Then call me Sam, sir … uh, Jack," she said now, leaning toward him a little.

"Sam," he agreed, patting her shoulder. Then he gave a big sigh. "C'mere," he ordered gently, and put his arm around her.

She returned the sigh and leaned up against him. Maybe she should just enjoy his company for the next two weeks – reality would bite them in the ass soon enough when they went back to Earth.

* * *

Teal'c smiled gently as Liesel mumbled something against his chest. She was deeply asleep, still tired from their exuberant love-making of that afternoon, and she looked extremely young. He cradled her gently in his arms and got up. "I will retire," he announced to Daniel Jackson and Nerron. O'Neill and Colonel Carter had gone to their separate tents a couple of hours ago.

They had fallen rapidly back into their old habits – O'Neill and Colonel Carter would take a watch each, then Teal'c would take the next one. Until today, Teal'c hadn't realized how much he had missed O'Neill's presence in the field.

He had been surprised when O'Neill had accepted promotion to the position of base commander. Despite his frequent complaints about getting old and the condition of his knees, he'd thrived on the action of leading SG-1. Not for the first time, Teal'c considered the possibility that his friend's encounter with the Ancients repository had altered him – made him more cautious.

"Night, Teal'c," Daniel Jackson and Nerron chorused, not even lifting their heads from the parchment they were studying.

He carried Liesel into their tent, his arms making nothing of her slight frame, and laid her gently down on the sleeping bag, smiling as she curled up. He shed his shoes and heavy jacket then lay down alongside her, brushing some pale hair away from her cheek. "Good night," he said softly.

She shifted and curled into him, pressing her cheek to his heart. "Gut nacht," she mumbled.

* * *

He awoke several hours later, his finely-honed instincts telling him that something was amiss. He looked down and noticed that Liesel had left the tent. Then he heard the unmistakable sounds of sickness.

He padded barefoot out of the tent and saw her small frame bent almost in half as she dry-heaved, her delicate shoulders shaking. He went to his backpack and retrieved a canteen of water, glad that he'd thought to bring a spare with him.

He rubbed her back gently as she gasped and shook. "Drink this slowly," he instructed, passing her the canteen. "You'll feel better momentarily."

She sat back shakily and wiped her mouth with her hand. "Ugh," she grimaced, sipping carefully at the water. "Thanks, T." Much to his bemusement, she'd adopted O'Neill's appellation for him.

"You're welcome," he said. "How long have you been feeling ill for?" he queried, suspecting that there was something she wasn't telling him. Her moods had ranged from playful to sexual to serious, she tired easily, and now there was the sickness.

"It's the first day," she said, smiling at him and patting his hand. "I sometimes get what O'Neill would call a stomach 'bug' when I'm tired. I've been working hard recently – my immune system's not as effective when I'm tired."

"I'd like you to see a doctor," he said, touching her face. He took a breath. "I believe that you are with child."

* * *

Liesel stared at him. "Wass?" she blurted out, spitting up the drink of water she'd just taken.

He regarded her steadily. "It has been three months since my last visit," he pointed out. "You are tired, your mood changes often, and now you are physically ill."

His logic was perfect – and infuriating. But … oh, gods … she couldn't be pregnant from her first coupling, could she? That would be too unjust! Her sister had tried for several years before being able to have a child.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You are not," he insisted – stubborn male. "I care for your welfare – you should look after yourself."

The softness in his black eyes wore her down. "Fine," she grumbled. "I will make an appointment tomorrow." Underneath the bad mood, though, she was terrified. What if she was with child? Would Teal'c believe she had entrapped him?

He brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead. "Good," he said then took her hand gently. "If you are with child, I'll be here for you," he added.

She bit her lip – she didn't want him if he was only doing the 'honorable thing'. She wanted all of him; his warm heart, his magnificent soul and his beautiful body. But it was too soon to worry – she may not even be pregnant. "Thank you," she mumbled, linking her fingers with his. "Will you … come with me when I go to the doctor?"

"Of course," he rumbled softly.

* * *

Jack sat up, his hair sticking up stupidly, as he heard soft crying. Damn; that was Carter. Did he dare intrude on her grief? She needed someone to comfort her, but the feelings he'd put on the back burner for years threatened them both. He didn't give a damn about his career – hell, if she felt the same as he did, he'd retire again – but he knew Carter could go far. She was young, dedicated, and almost freakishly intelligent.

He heard a deep sob break from her, and his own chest hurt in sympathy. Nuts to this; she needed someone. He'd have to do. He strolled out of his tent and over to where she stared down into the still lake, her feet dangling in the cool water. "Carter," he said gruffly, passing her a tissue.

"Sir," she said, looking up at him. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, she still looked beautiful to him. "I'm … sorry. I can't seem to stop." Her shoulders shook and she hugged her arms tightly to herself.

"Don't be sorry," he said, still gruffly. "You need this." His own habit of burying his feelings had cost him his marriage – he didn't want Carter to shut herself down.

"I just … I miss him so much!" she said. "Why is it there's never enough time to say what you want to say?" She bit down on her lip. "He should have outlived all of us, sir. Yeah; Selmak gave him seven years he never would have had, and I'm grateful for that. But it's not enough."

"It never is," he said, giving in. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Carter," he urged.

She gazed at him with wide blue eyes brimming with tears then her head fell onto his shoulder as she began crying once more.

* * *

Sam looked into the soft brown eyes of her CO and gave in. She loved him. It was too much to expect that he'd feel the same after eight years of on-off flirtation, but she'd take his friendship if she couldn't have more. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, crying in earnest now.

She cried for her father, for how she'd hurt Pete, and for the one man she could never have. That man tightened his arms around her and stroked her hair like she was a little girl. He must have been a great dad – she'd seen him with the various kids they'd met off world, and they'd loved him.

She didn't even know that she could have children. Janet had told her that it was unlikely due to Jolinar dying inside her – what right did she have to deny this man the chance to be a father again?

"Oh, God," she mumbled against his shoulder, breathing in deeply. He smelled faintly of soap and the cake he'd practically inhaled at tea. She smiled slightly – the man did love his sweets. "Jack …," she said now, brushing her lips across the tanned skin of his neck.

He started. "Carter … Sam … we can't do this," he said, sounding strained.

"I don't want to be alone, Jack," she said, for the moment not caring that she was pleading. She kissed her way along his jawline. "And I want you."

He took her hands tightly and held her off – she was strong, but he was stronger. "Not like this, Colonel," he said. "I'm not screwing up your career for a burst of hormones."

Colonel. The use of her rank hit her in the face like a bucket of cold water and she reared back. "I … I'm sorry, sir," she whispered. She got to her feet and straightened her shoulders; damned if she was going to let the man hurt her. "It won't happen again."

* * *

Teal'c stared at the medical chart the doctor had left with them. Liesel was indeed pregnant – with twins. He felt his heart swell with love as she turned a terrified face to him. "Don't be scared," he murmured gently. "You will be a wonderful mother."

She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself. "How can you know that?" she asked.

"I felt the same way as you before Rya'c was born," he admitted. "Pleased, proud, and terrified." The First Prime to Apophis had been afraid of an infant who had yet to be born. "He's now a fine young warrior and has recently married."

"Don't feel like you have to stay with me just because I'm pregnant," she said in low tones. "I'm a grown woman; I can look after myself."

"I know," Teal'c replied. "You are truly a warrior. But I love you and our children." He rested his hand gently on her flat stomach where the new lives slept. "And if you would consent, I would make you my wife."

She turned and fell into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I … I do love you, Teal'c," she said into his neck, "but it's too soon. We hardly know each other, except in the physical sense."

"Then I suggest we get to know each other better," Teal'c said. "I'd like you to come back to Earth with me – you should visit my world as I have visited yours."

Her green eyes sparkled at him. "I'd like that," she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate Command:**

Doctor Brightman put her scanner away and smiled at Teal'c and Liesel. "It's looking really good," she said. "Have you been having contractions?"

Liesel nodded her head, tightening her grip on Teal'c's hand. "Not many and the last one was a couple of days ago," she said softly. "I'm due very soon, aren't I?"

"You are," the doctor said. "I estimate you'll go into labor within the week."

Teal'c brushed a soft kiss onto her cheek and she smiled up at him. How she loved this man! She'd spent the last six months with him on this world, and had grown to love her new home also. She really wanted to marry him, but she wanted to do so when she was able to walk properly once more.

Her small frame had suffered terribly throughout the pregnancy – the last time Jack had seen her, he'd joked that she looked like a life raft. She'd cried for three hours after he'd said that. Despite his promotion to Major General and new responsibilities as head of Homeworld Security, he could be amazingly tactless.

She sighed again, unhappy for Sam. Upon their return to Earth, she'd taken up her duties as leader of SG-1 once more, now under the command of General Landry, but the sparkle had gone from her eyes. Liesel suspected that Jack's long absence from Colorado had something to do with it – he hadn't visited for over three months.

She and Sam had become good friends over the last six months – Sam had admitted that she loved Jack, but he didn't seem to feel the same way. Liesel hardly considered herself an expert on affairs of the heart, but the softness in Jack's deep brown eyes whenever he looked at Sam gave him away every time. If he ever learned how expressive those chocolate orbs were, he'd start wearing contact lenses.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Teal'c," she said.

He smiled down at her and put a strong arm around her waist to help her off the bed. He didn't say the words very often, but the softness in his black eyes and his tenderness with her showed her every day how much he loved her. "Soon," he said, putting his hand to her extended abdomen.

She shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "It can't come soon enough," she admitted. She'd never been so uncomfortable in her life. She put her arm around him. "Let's go home," she said.

"Doctor?" Teal'c queried, clearly asking for permission.

"Okay, Teal'c," she said, "but Liesel, I'd like you to come back in a couple of days. I want you under my care for those last days."

"Okay," Liesel said dutifully. "Thank you, Doctor." She snuggled into Teal'c's large body as they walked out of the Infirmary, Teal'c shortening his stride to accommodate her halting movements. She winced as one of the babies delivered a sharp kick to her ribs. She was sorely tempted at this stage to walk back into the Infirmary and demand an inducement, but refrained. Her physiology was slightly different to that of Earth-born humans – Doctor Brightman had no idea how such drugs might work on her.

* * *

Sam tapped a fingernail thoughtfully against her teeth as she studied the readouts from the F304's naquadria generator. Since Jonas had given them the naqahdah derivative more than three years ago, she'd been working overtime in an attempt to overcome its inherent instability.

And she was off the mission list for the time being. She'd broken her leg on their last mission. Not during a battle – oh no. She'd turned to tease Daniel about something and had fallen down a manhole. She chuckled – thank God the General wasn't here any more! He'd never have let her hear the end of it.

She sighed suddenly. He'd left the SGC five months ago after Hammond had retired, and he'd taken over as head of Homeworld Security. It was an important career move, and she was happy for him. But … a small part of her had hoped that now they were no longer in the chain of command they'd be able to be together.

It hadn't worked out that way, though. Shortly after they'd returned from P3X 449, he'd begun seeing a CIA agent who'd been assigned to investigate suspected Trust operatives at the SGC. The relationship hadn't lasted long, but it had convinced Sam that the General had gotten over whatever feelings he might have had for her.

She set her jaw and entered some equations onto her computer. The hell with Jack O'Neill – if he was too stubborn to see how great they could be, then she wasn't going to waste any more of her life pining for something she couldn't have.

The door opened. Without looking up, she snarled, "I'm busy, Felger – take a hike."

There was silence. "Ah, not Felger, Carter, but thanks a lot," her former CO drawled. "Ya know I love that guy."

"Sir." She straightened up in her seat, ignoring the twinge from her healing leg. "Is General Landry expecting you?"

"In a half hour," the General replied. "Thought I'd come bother you while I'm waiting." He picked up one of the parts to the reactor. "Another doohickey, huh? Nice to know some things don't change."

"I guess not, sir," she said, wishing he didn't look so damn good. Dressed in Class As, he looked lean, powerful and sexy as hell. "How are things in Washington?"

"Ah, same old, same old," O'Neill said, putting the part down and fiddling with her laptop. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen him still when he was well. He was always fiddling with something; either Daniel's artifacts or her 'doohickeys' – until he was ordered away. Well, Daniel could do that; he was a civilian. "Getting used to it, but I still keep looking around when a General calls me 'sir'." He pushed the laptop away. "What about you, Carter? How d'ya bang up your leg?"

"Off world, sir," Sam replied, praying that he wouldn't ask what had happened.

O'Neill smirked. "Ya know; I already got the 411 from Daniel," he said.

"Peachy," Sam muttered, going red. _Here it comes_, she thought.

"Shame on you, Carter – picking on a civilian. Didn't I teach you any better than that?"

"Well, sir, someone has to take your place as Daniel's chief tormentor," Sam said, unable to help herself. "Teal'c still doesn't get our humor, and Captain Roberts has no sense of humor."

O'Neill chuckled. "Speaking of Teal'c, how're he and Liesel doing? She's gotta be due soon."

"Another few days," Sam said. "Sir; if you see her, please don't tease her about her size. She cried for hours the last time you did that. I think Teal'c was ready to dismember you."

"Ouch." Her former CO winced dramatically. "Noted, Carter. Thanks for the heads-up." He stuffed his fists in his pockets, bounced on the balls of his feet and coughed.

She'd known Jack O'Neill long enough to know that the little cough meant he was embarrassed. "Are you okay, sir?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. "Anyway, better go – I want to catch up with Daniel before I see Hank." He gave her a cheeky smile. "Hey, Carter; what say we all get together later? It's been a long time since we've had a team night."

She smiled, unable to resist that smirk. "I'd like that, sir," she said. "Just let me know what time and where."

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" he said and left.

* * *

Major General Jack O'Neill, USAF, rounded the corner, made sure no-one was looking, then pounded his head gently into the wall. _Stupid wuss!_, he mourned. Sam Carter was no longer his subordinate – why couldn't he tell her how he felt?

When they'd come back from 449, she'd withdrawn from him. He'd obviously hurt her when he'd rejected her that night, but he hadn't wanted to take advantage of her vulnerability.

Then he'd met Agent Kerry Johnson of the CIA and they'd become involved. It hadn't been serious for either of them – there was a significant age gap, for a start, and she'd known his heart was elsewhere. Still, they'd had a good time, and had parted with no regrets when he'd accepted Hammond's old job.

Much to his surprise, he enjoyed his new role as head of Homeworld Security. He oversaw the SGC, Area 51 and the Alpha and Beta Sites. And he managed to get off world more often than when he'd run the SGC. Somehow, his aide – a gem of a Lieutenant – managed to finagle him onto the Prometheus at least once a month to personally visit the off world sites.

But, despite all that, he found that he missed Carter. He missed tormenting her in the lab, and her shy smiles at his silly quips. She never treated him like he was stupid, would always explain what she was doing, and seemed to enjoy his company. He missed the big blue eyes widen as he and Daniel ribbed each other, and he missed the shock of blonde hair that smelled like apples.

_Shit. You really are a wuss, O'Neill!_, he scolded himself. Turning round, he strode back to Carter's … Sam's … lab and walked in before he could change his mind.

"Sir?" Sam said, barely turning to look at him as he bounded in.

He grabbed the sides of her stool, spun it round, and pulled her up against him, his lips seizing hers in a passionate kiss. She froze for a split second, then her hands tangled in his short hair and she opened her lips to his, her tongue tangling with his. "Missed ya, Sam," he muttered, parting from her sweet mouth reluctantly.

"I noticed," she said, her chest heaving as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sam; I've never been good at the words, but … I love you," he said. "You want to give us a go?"

Sam touched his lips with a finger. "Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" she said, pulling his mouth to hers for a second course.

* * *

Teal'c heard Liesel screech and dashed into their bedroom, expecting to find her in labor. Instead, she sat on the bed with her head in her hands, weeping. "I'm sick of this, Teal'c," she sobbed. "I'm fat, I can't walk properly anymore, and I … I feel so ugly."

Teal'c went over to her and knelt down in front of her. "You are beautiful, Liesel," he said, "and this will be over soon. We will have two children, and they will feel the love that I have for you."

She favored him with a watery smile that was a far cry from her former dazzling one. "Oh-h-h-h," she mourned, "I'm being horrible, aren't I? It might be better if you take me back to the SGC – I'm just making you unhappy."

"I'm unhappy when you're unhappy, my love," he said gently, taking her hands in his, then leaning forward and placing a kiss to her distended abdomen. He knew that she'd become increasingly uncomfortable during the last month and he felt helpless – this wasn't the kind of thing where hurting someone would help. Although he had been sorely tempted when O'Neill had made a tactless remark about her expanding girth several months earlier.

He got up and sat on the bed, putting his arms around her for a gentle hug as her tears fell again. She'd been very emotional the last couple of weeks – one minute crying, the next laughing, the next shouting profanities. She nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, T," she muttered, nibbling gently at the crook of his neck.

"I love you, too," he replied. He swung his legs up onto the bed and pulled her between his legs, letting her rest against his chest. He put his hands to her shoulders and began rubbing them gently.

Her head flopped forward. "Ohh," she nearly growled. "Gott in Himmel; sehr gut. Oh, ich liebe dir." She turned awkwardly in his embrace and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, her tongue dueling with his as she slid her hands down his bare chest.

She tugged urgently at his pants. "I want you," she said breathlessly, biting down gently on his lower lip.

He closed his eyes as her small hands skimmed over his body. "Oh, holy crap," she moaned suddenly.

His eyes flew open. She was sitting between his legs, staring with wide eyes at the dampness under her. "I think I'm in labor, Teal'c," she said.

* * *

Daniel walked into Sam's lab to find her sitting there with a goofy grin on her face. He'd seen Jack walk out of there a few minutes earlier with a similar grin, and had to wonder if his two favorite military numskulls had finally gotten their act together. "Sam?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sam; come in, Sam."

She blinked out of her quite possibly erotic daydream and smiled at him. "Hey, Daniel," she said.

"Uh … get dressed in the dark this morning, did you?" he asked, blushing slightly as he took in her disheveled appearance.

"What?" She looked down and seemed to just realize that her black tee shirt was inside out and hanging out of her pants. "Shit!" she mumbled, going bright red. "Okay, Daniel; get that stupid grin off your face," she said sharply. "I might have a broken leg, but I can still kick your butt."

He just grinned again. "It's about time," he said. "You two were meant for each other." He started as Jack burst into the lab, his hair sticking madly up as usual. "Hey, Jack," he said.

"Hey, kids; we're gonna have babies!" he said, bouncing on his toes like a child with a great big secret, despite the fact that he was over 50. "T and Liesel are in the infirmary right now."

* * *

"I … I can't!" Liesel flopped back against the pillows, completely exhausted. She'd been in labor for twenty hours now, with no visible results, and every muscle in her body screamed out for an end to this. She buried her head in Teal'c's chest and sobbed. "It hurts so much!"

"Doctor; can you not do anything?" Teal'c asked.

To anyone else, he would have sounded his usual stoic self. Liesel knew better, though, by the hand that shook as he stroked her hair. Yes, he'd been through this before, but Drey'auc had been a tall strong Jaffa female, not a small relatively frail woman. And the babies were big like their father.

"She's fully dilated now, Teal'c," Doctor Brightman replied. "By the time the drugs took effect, it would be too late."

"Oh, gods!" Liesel closed her eyes as a fresh spasm ripped through her abdomen. She had no energy left for pushing and could only cry helplessly at her own weakness. What under the suns had made her think she could do this the natural way? In her arrogance, she'd dismissed Doctor Brightman's recommendation that the babies be delivered by Cesarean section. And now, her babies were going to pay the price. "Oh … oh!" she whimpered as a searing agony tore through her. "The babies!"

"Teal'c, Liesel; I know you dismissed a C-section, but the babies are in distress," Doctor Brightman said after consulting the sonogram. "We must get them out soon."

Liesel sobbed. "Just … save our babies, Doctor," she whispered, unable to see for the tears pouring down her face.

Teal'c clasped her hand then kissed her lips. "I love you, Liesel," he reassured her.

"I … love you too, Teal'c," she mumbled, wincing as the doctor injected her with an anesthetic.

* * *

Teal'c walked from one end of the infirmary to the other, casting anxious glances to the operating room where each of SG-1 had all spent time on at least one occasion.

"Hey, T," O'Neill said, clasping his shoulder. "She'll be okay – she's pretty damn stubborn."

Teal'c nodded – this was true. But it didn't stop him worrying. All her spirit could not force her frail body to do something for which it wasn't ready. "Thank you, O'Neill," he said.

The doors opened to admit Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson. They'd all stayed awake, awaiting the new arrivals – after all, these were the first children for SG-1. Colonel Carter's lips were red and she appeared disheveled. O'Neill bore a similar appearance – it looked as if the two stubborn warriors had finally found each other. He would remember to congratulate them later.

"How's she doing, Teal'c?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"Not well," Teal'c admitted. "Doctor Brightman has taken her into surgery – the babies were becoming distressed."

"Millions of women have C-sections, Teal'c," Colonel Carter said, putting her own hand on his shoulder. "She'll be sore for a few days, but it'll be worth it when she …"

The unmistakable wail of an indignant new life rang throughout the Infirmary. "Number one!" O'Neill said, punching Teal'c jubilantly in the shoulder. "You go, Liesel!"

Teal'c held his breath. What of number two? Then a higher pitched wail joined the first one. "Number two," he announced, unable to help the idiotic grin that graced his features. "I am a father again."

"Congrats, big guy," O'Neill said.

Colonel Carter wrapped her arms around his large frame and squeezed him tightly. He gasped – occasionally, he forgot that her slim body belied her strong warrior tones. "It's wonderful, Teal'c," she said, her face glowing and her blue eyes shining. "Get in there, Daddy!"

Teal'c looked at Daniel. The young man was evidently happy for him, yet a shadow filled his eyes. Then he recalled that Sha're/Amaunet had given birth to Apophis' child – a Harsesis – shortly before she'd died. One of Amaunet's attendants had taken the child to Kheb and delivered it into the care of Oma Desala. Daniel had never seen the child since that one occasion on Kheb.

Daniel grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Congratulations, Teal'c," he said. "You deserve this. Now get in there and kiss that woman!"

Teal'c dipped his head. "I'm happy to do so, Daniel Jackson," he replied.

* * *

**Four months later:**

Major General Jack O'Neill tugged uneasily at his tie then gasped as he saw an angel float down the aisle. "She looks beautiful," he said.

Teal'c nodded his head. "Indeed," he replied, "but pay attention to your own wife, O'Neill."

Happy to do so, Jack grinned at Sam, who was acting as matron of honor. They'd married last month whilst vacationing at his cabin in Minnesota, and he'd never been so happy in years. After all these years, they were finally together.

Liesel walked steadily down the aisle wearing a slim cream sheath and carrying a spray of lilac-colored roses. She'd worked hard to regain her figure after the twins – a girl and a boy; Kirsten and Richard – and her efforts had paid off. She was stunning, though not as beautiful as Jack's wife.

"Go on, big guy," he said, pushing his friend toward General (ret.) Hammond, who was officiating. As neither Teal'c nor Liesel had been born on Earth, it would have been too complicated to have an outsider perform the ceremony. And Teal'c had been honored when Hammond had agreed to do so.

Teal'c joined his fiancé at the altar, and for a minute Jack chuckled at the incongruity of their sizes. _Talk about the long and the short of it_, he thought. But her iron will made her at least ten feet tall, and you tended to forget the height difference after seeing how well they suited each other.

His wife elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Behave, mister!" she said in low tones.

"Yes, ma'am." Geez; he was whipped but good.

Sam smirked then took his hand. "By the way, Jack; you'd better start thinking what you want for Father's Day," she said.

"Huh?" Okay; so he'd never been the sharpest tack in the box. Then he gaped at her. "You're pregnant?" he murmured.

"Three months gone," she replied in a similar low tone. "But let's not tell everyone today, huh? This is Teal'c's and Liesel's day."

"Baby; you're the best," he said, dropping a kiss onto her cheek as they turned to face Hammond.

* * *

When the SGC threw a party, it seemed they threw a party. The usually drab commissary was festooned with color, and the staff had worked overtime preparing food for the wedding party. Liesel tucked her hand into her husband's and squeezed it. "Happy?" she murmured as a slightly inebriated young SF pounded Teal'c's shoulder in congratulation.

"Indeed," he replied solemnly, although the curve of his lips gave the lie to his solemnity. He released her hand, then took the opportunity to slide his own hands around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"What a year," she sighed, turning in his embrace to kiss him deeply, uncaring of the indulgent laughter of some of the party-goers. Just thirteen months ago, she had met a gentle giant. Now she was married to him and they had a beautiful son and daughter. "I love you, you know," she said.

He pulled her up tightly against him and nibbled gently on her lower lip. "Would they resent it if we slipped away early?" he asked teasingly.

She shivered with a matching desire. "I think so," she said reluctantly. "But maybe we could disappear for a short while."

"Mmmmm," he growled deeply, sliding a large hand down her hip.

"Oh, T; look at Daniel and Nerron." The two scholars were sitting in a relatively quiet corner, and Daniel wrapped his arms around Nerron's frame, pulling her to him for a kiss.

Teal'c looked over then smiled. "Indeed," he said. "I hope they will be happy together – Daniel Jackson is a good man."

"And Nerron's a good woman," Liesel said. She knew that Daniel had been widowed at a young age and that this had left a gaping wound in his soul. But a gentle passion shone in his blue eyes as Nerron leaned into his embrace. Nerron had had her own troubles, and had been just as cautious about giving her heart as Daniel. But now, the two wounded people had found each other.

She smiled as General and Colonel O'Neill came over to them, hands entwined. "Congratulations, you two," Jack O'Neill said. "If you're even half as happy as I am, T, you're one lucky stiff."

Despite his teasing manner, Liesel knew that his congratulations came from his heart. "Thank you, Jack," she said, stretching up to give him a kiss on his lean cheek. "You're a good man; I'm glad you and Sam have found each other."

"Yeah; it only took them nine years," Daniel said, coming up to the two couples, his fingers linked with Nerron's. "Congratulations, Teal'c, Liesel," he added, kissing Liesel then shaking Teal'c's hand.

Love. This eclectic group loved each other – whether it was the deep friendship of the men or the passionate love Jack bore for Sam, the love reached out and touched people. Liesel took a glass of champagne and sipped at it. "A toast," she said. "To love."

The others raised their own glasses – even Teal'c had consented to a small glass of the wine. "To love," they echoed.


End file.
